


The First Time

by Mickey_D



Series: To Make a First Impression [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're ready for that next step. They're so, so ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Logistical Note: If a line is indented, it's the same character talking. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh, princess. Look at you.”

 

“Z, please, c’mon.”

“Oh!... Oh God…”

“Zayn, Zayn--fuck!”

 

“Taste so good, Li.”

 

“Shit...ugh...fuck me, Z. Please, fuck me.”

“Oh God, oh yes…”

 

“Liam, Liam, Liam.”

 

“Yes, please Alpha. Harder, please.”

“Ungh...shit…”

 

“C’mon, princess, show me how good you’re feeling.”

 

“Uh--ah--ah...oh…”

 

“That’s it. So good, so--good--Fuck! Fuck.”

 

“Love you, Zayn.”

 

“Love you, Liam.”


End file.
